


Check Yes, Juliet

by smartlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Banter, Established Relationship, First Love, Fluff, Football | Soccer, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, Secret Relationship, sports rivalries, two sports teams both alike in dignity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartlove/pseuds/smartlove
Summary: “No one can know,” he says seriously, “My reputation is on the line,”“It’ll be our little secret,” Jeno replies, before leaning in to kiss him once more.Jeno and Chenle are captains of rival football teams, in theory, they should hate each other.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 41
Kudos: 149
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	Check Yes, Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to the alw mods! you guys do an incredible job every month <3 
> 
> alternatively titled: bend it like chenle

The early April breeze rattles the tree branches and kisses Chenle’s skin. He pulls the sleeves of his sweater past his hands, it’s cooler than a usual spring day. He’s standing under a cherry blossom tree, it’s a good few metres from the school— enough to keep him hidden. The pink petals move with the wind, he follows their movement as he waits. 

He hears Jeno before he sees him. The sound of running, shoes against concrete, then a surge of _something—_ pushing him against the tree, knocking the air out of him, an all consuming weight engulfing him. 

“Jeno,” he gasps out, still breathless. His boyfriend wastes no time getting his arms around him. Burying his head into the crease of his shoulder as he welcomes Chenle with a hug. Chenle’s arms rest at his waist, a content smile taking over his face. 

Jeno looks up finally, warm brown eyes like pools of honey, smile blooming like the blossoms above them. 

“Hey handsome,” Jeno greets, “What are you doing here?”

His hair is wet, dripping onto his white shirt. He just got out of practice, it must have run longer than usual because Chenle was waiting a while. 

“Thought I would surprise you,” Chenle replies.

“What if someone saw you?” 

“They didn’t,” Chenle says, “I’m very sneaky,” 

Jeno snorts, “Right, your bright hair and that outfit just scream subtlety,” 

Chenle frowns, looking down at the cartoon sharks swimming across his favourite sweater. “What’s wrong with my outfit?” 

Jeno only ruffles his hair, fond expression across his face. 

“Nothing dearest,” he says while pulling away, “Shall we get going? I’m craving thai food and video games,” 

“You speak my love language,” Chenle says, in an overexaggerated dreamy tone. Jeno laughs, the sound is as bright and comforting as the rest of him. He links their hands together and leads the way to his car. 

Chenle and Jeno happened like this: 

Mud splashed across their cheeks like war paint, insults thrown at each other across the field, dirty football cleats and stained white sports jerseys. Hitting the ground hard and fast like the world was shifting on its axis. Yelling and shoving, red and yellow cards. The hot sun blaring down on their backs, sweat soaking through their clothes, flying footballs and purple bruises on skin. 

Stupid pranks pulled on each other off the field— stealing mascots, vandalising locker rooms, spray paint stained fingertips. Chenle finding pleasure in seeing Jeno’s red face, flushed with anger. The sick sense of glee he felt when Jeno’s team retaliated, the promise of a challenge, a battle. Jeno was always good at biting back— pearly white teeth that were sharp as knives, his movements that never stopped, thirst for blood never quenched. He was a great white shark and Chenle liked to dip his feet in and test the waters. The pride he felt when his team would pat his back in congratulation was worth it. _“You did it captain!”_ they would say, _“You showed those Westwood assholes who’s boss!”._

Really, they happened like this: 

A gunshot wound in their pride, a game against Jeno’s team lost. They decide to crash a house party hosted by Na Jaemin, Westwood’s midfielder, in retaliation. The party is in full swing by the time Chenle arrives, Renjun and Jisung on either side of him. It’s pouring with high school kids, Chenle doubts Jaemin or anyone else from their football team will notice they’re here. It doesn’t matter, not everything they do has to cause problems, it’s just an added bonus. 

Chenle wandered the house with no real purpose, a drink in his hand and a search for something exciting. He had gotten bored watching Renjun try and surprisingly succeed at flirting with a girl— Jisung had also conveniently managed to disappear during this time, but Chenle didn’t think it was due to boredom. 

He finds his way to the back of the house, the thick walls muting the music as he steps into the backyard. It’s mostly empty, save for the few kids smoking on the grass. Chenle makes a move for the big porch swing, stopping short when he realises someone is already occupying it. They’re laying down, arm draped over their face. Breathing even and expression relaxed. They crack an eye open when they hear Chenle approach, a scowl hardening the features of their face. 

“Zhong,” an unpleasant voice greets, “What the hell are you doing here?” 

“Lee,” Chenle says, cracking a grin when he recognises the face, “You know I can’t resist free drinks,” 

Jeno groans, sitting up on the swing, it sways slightly under his weight. He’s wearing a hoodie that completely drowns him, he pulls the hood of it back, revealing his messy raven hair. It sticks up from every direction, _like bedhead_ , Chenle thinks as his ears heat up. 

“You ruined my nap,” he grumbles, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Why were you napping during a party in the first place?” 

“Oh, you know,” Jeno says with a teasing smile, “Winning is tiring,” 

Chenle rolls his eyes, “It was _barely_ a win, the ref was an idiot,” 

He recalls the way he had the ball in his possession, about to kick it into the goal and break their tie, when Jeno shoved him— it was a foul, clear as the blue, cloudless sky that day, but the referee said nothing. 

“A win is a win,” 

“Not when you win because of a foul,” Chenle shoots back, taking a seat on the swing without invitation.

“It was a calculated move,” 

“It was a _dirty_ move!” 

The edges of Jeno’s smile curl upwards, eyes darkening to mahogany. 

“It’s not the only dirty move I know,” his tone is teasing, flirty, _dangerous._ Chenle shoves him backwards, smiling with satisfaction as Jeno hisses in pain at the impact. Serves him right for shoving Chenle on the field. 

“You’re the worst,” he declares, “And I hate you,” 

“That’s not true,” Jeno says with irritating confidence. 

“Yes it is,” Chenle retorts. 

“If that were true then why do you always find me after games and come hang out with me at parties, hm?” 

“That’s not—I don’t— _shut up,_ ” Chenle splutters unintelligently, a treacherous blush creeps up his neck. 

This only provokes Jeno further, he leans in again. 

“Face it Chenle, you _like_ me,”

Chenle glares, “I hate you.”

Their first kiss goes like this: 

Under the bleachers after a game. Jeno’s team loses, Chenle goes to find him, like clockwork. 

“Zhong,”

“Lee.” 

The metal is smooth and cold against Chenle’s back. Jeno’s hair is wet from the shower, dripping all over Chenle’s hands as he runs his hair through it. Jeno feels like a furnace, hot hands setting fire to Chenle’s skin, leaving ashes in its wake. Kissing Jeno feels better than it should. 

Chenle pulls away first, just barely, leaning their foreheads together like he does with his team before a game. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” he says through shallow breaths.

Jeno’s expression is unphased, cheeks red, eyes heavy. Chenle wants to drown in everything that he is. 

“But doesn’t it feel so right?” is Jeno’s reply. And well, he can’t bring himself to disagree. 

“No one can know,” he says seriously, “My reputation is on the line,” 

He thinks about how his teammates would react. Kissing the enemy, _dating_ the enemy. He’ll lose their respect, their trust in their captain would shatter like glass against concrete. 

Jeno touches his cheek, rough skin tracing the maroon that’s painted over Chenle’s cheekbone. He closes his eyes to the touch. How can he care about petty rivalries and doing right by his team when being with Jeno feels this good?

“It’ll be our little secret,” he hears Jeno say, before leaning in to kiss him once more. 

“That looks good on you,” Chenle says, eyeing the back of his own varsity jacket draped over Jeno’s frame. His school colours look good on Jeno, maroon and white, _ZHONG_ stitched across the back. 

Jeno picks up his muddy football and turns to face Chenle. 

“Thanks,” he says, eyes raking over Chenle’s clothing, “Mine still looks better,” 

Chenle rolls his eyes. They decided to swap varsity jackets, so Chenle is clad in the royal blue and gold that represents Jeno’s school. Chenle thinks his own school colours are a lot more flattering. But he likes how Jeno’s jacket hugs his shoulders and that it smells faintly of his cologne. So he doesn’t complain. 

They were supposed to be having a picnic date. Chenle stayed up late the night before making sandwiches, Jeno bought a fancy basket, they lay together under the sun after they ate, watching the clouds. It was a relaxing afternoon— Chenle halfway to sleep, his head rested on Jeno’s lap as the boy ran his hands through his hair— until Jeno perked up and said, _“My football is in my car, wanna play a game?”._ Chenle spent a good five minutes making fun of his boyfriend for being a sports junkie before agreeing. 

“You’re cheating!” Jeno yells, tone laced with half amusement, half frustration, as Chenle abandons the goal to run after his boyfriend. “You can’t leave the goal!” 

“Watch me!” Chenle yells back, sweat on his brow, a surge of adrenaline running up his spine. Jeno struggles to keep the ball between his feet while Chenle chases him. 

They decided on a game of HORSE, using two fallen branches to mark the goal. The problem with playing games with Jeno is that the two of them get way too competitive for their own good. When Chenle decides he’s had enough of chasing Jeno, he picks up his pace, running forward and jumping at him. Successfully tackling Jeno to the ground. 

Jeno let’s out a yelp as his body hits the grass, Chenle giggling on top of him. 

“That was definitely a foul,” he says through a groan. 

Chenle looks around, they’re in a secluded area of the field, grass stretching on around them. He can make out a playground in the distance, occupied by a few kids. He’ll probably drag Jeno to the swings later. 

“There are no witnesses,” Chenle states, “It’s your word against mine,” 

Jeno sighs theatrically, “I suppose you’re cute enough to get away with it. Now will you please get off me?” 

Chenle leans down, planting his palms on the grass and caging Jeno’s head between his arms. 

“I don’t know,” he says with a contemplative hum, “I quite like a view from up here,” 

Jeno rolls his eyes, but the fond smile never leaves his face. Not even when Chenle moves closer to kiss it off his mouth. Jeno kisses him back sweetly, like they have all the time in the world. His hands are gentle on Chenle’s skin, thumb tracing his cheeks as his mouth moves slowly. 

And when Chenle pulls back, the words _I love you_ dance across his tongue. They haven’t said it to each other yet, but he finds himself thinking about it more often than not. When Jeno’s eyes glow golden under the orange sun, when he’s looking up at Chenle like he’s responsible for the stars and the planets. Chenle is young and stupid and completely, utterly in love with Jeno— he’s also too afraid of what that means to say it out loud. 

Instead, he says, 

“Should we get going?” 

Jeno pouts, it tugs at Chenle’s heartstrings. Dangerous boy. 

“So soon?” 

Chenle matches his frown, “I know baby, but I have practice in the evening,”

“And _I’m_ the junkie,” Jeno teases. 

Chenle stands, leaving the warmth of Jeno’s embrace. 

“Come on,” he says, dusting the mud off his pants, “I can come over to yours after practice, leave the window open for me?” 

Jeno follows with with a smile, “Always.” 

On the field, they pretend for their teammates. 

It’s easy to fall back into old patterns, when Chenle feels his heartbeat in his ears and knows nothing except the steady thrum of his cleats against the grass as he runs. It’s easy to throw insults at Jeno and his team, to smile secretly to himself when he sees Jeno roll his eyes in response. It’s easy to let the encouragement from his teammates and cheers from the crowd fuel him.

What’s not easy however, is hiding his concern. No matter how lost in the game he gets, he’s always hyper aware of Jeno, of where he is on the field, his every move. So when Renjun shoves Jeno in an attempt to steal the ball, Chenle sees it happen in slow motion. He sees Renjun barrel into him, stealing the ball without a second glance— relentless and ruthless— just like they practiced. He sees Jeno’s body twist uncomfortably, he sees the wince on his face as he hits ground. He hears Jeno’s groan of pain, despite being far away, it echoes inside him, he feels the sound in his bones. It’s enough to make Chenle forget where he is. 

“Jeno!” he shouts, abandoning his post and running over to his boyfriend. 

He can feel the confused stares on him as he crosses the field to reach Jeno. He realises he’s made quite the scene, especially since Jeno manages to stand up by himself, dusting his shorts like getting pushed was merely a minor inconvenience. He sends Chenle a reassuring smile. Chenle freezes in his spot, cheeks turning red. His teammates are all watching him. He looks away from Jeno and meets Jisung’s eyes, the boy’s eyebrows are furrowed as he mouths _“what was that?”._ Chenle can do nothing but shrug. He has no idea what that was. 

(“Are you sure you’re okay?” Chenle asks for the millionth time. 

Jeno leans back against the couch, leg stretched out on the coffee table while an ice pack rests atop his knee. His smile is patient, he answers Chenle like it’s the first time he’s asking this.

“I’m fine, I promise,” he says, “It’s just a bruise,” 

Chenle huffs, resting his chin on Jeno’s shoulder, “I should make Renjun run laps during our next practice,” 

Jeno laughs loudly. Chenle fails to conceal the overprotectiveness he feels when it comes to the boy).

Jeno’s car feels like no man’s land. Chenle can kick his feet up on the dashboard, play his cheesy love songs out loud, hold Jeno’s hand and kiss his lips without worrying about getting caught by anyone.

The morning is early, the sun is barely out and dew covers the windshield. They’re sitting in the back seat of Jeno’s beat up jeep, parked a street away from Chenle’s school. There’s music playing faintly from the bluetooth speakers, Chenle lays his head in Jeno’s lap, letting the new day settle in while they wait for the school bell to ring. 

“Wait, shush,” Chenle says, interrupting Jeno mid sentence, “This is my favourite part,” 

He turns the volume up and closes his eyes, singing along softly. He made Jeno a playlist of all his favourite songs, suggesting that they listen to it together so Jeno can get the full experience. When he opens his eyes, he finds Jeno staring down at him, a quiet smile brewing at the corners of his mouth. Eyes the colour of oak trees, softening when they meet Chenle’s. 

“What?” 

Jeno doesn’t reply, he only leans forward to kiss the tip of his nose. Chenle scrunches it on instinct.

“Do you like the song?” he asks, “It reminds me of you,” 

“I love the song,” Jeno’s eyes never leave his, “And I love you,” 

Chenle sits up quickly. Heartbeat picking up, hand on Jeno’s thigh as struggles to stay upright. Jeno’s expression is hopeful, fond, brimming with love that Chenle didn’t realise he felt until now. 

“What?” he asks again. Just to be sure. 

Jeno doesn’t hesitate, “I love you,” 

“Dammit,” Chenle mumbles with a frown, “I wanted to say it first,” 

This pulls a laugh out of Jeno. He cups Chenle’s jaw.

“I guess this is another thing I win at,” 

“You’re annoying,” Chenle replies with a smile, “I love you too,” 

He lets Jeno pull him closer, arms around his waist, lips against his cheek. Chenle throws one leg over Jeno’s lap, sitting so he can face him properly. Hands resting on either one of Jeno’s shoulders. They’re quiet for a while, revelling in this new reality where they’re both in love with each other and aware of it.

“I think we should tell people about us,” Chenle says softly. 

Jeno chews on his bottom lip, “Are you sure?” 

He nods, “I’m tired of hiding and I don’t really care about what my team thinks anymore,” 

“Okay,” Jeno replies, “I’m fine with that. I think Yangyang already suspects something is up,” 

Chenle snorts, “Jisung definitely knows,” 

“We’re bad at secrets,” 

“Good,” Chenle says, pressing a short kiss to his lips, “I don’t like keeping you a secret.” 

Jeno smiles against his mouth, “How are you thinking of telling people?” 

“I’m glad you asked,” Chenle says excitedly. He pulls away, reaching for his backpack and taking out a familiar blue and gold jacket. He’s given this a lot of thought. 

“What do you think?” he asks, putting the jacket on over his school uniform. 

“Very subtle,” Jeno says, sounding amused. 

He checks his watch for the time, “Oh shit,” he says, climbing off Jeno’s lap and zipping his bag back up. “The bell is about to ring, you need to leave before you’re late,” 

Jeno waves his hand nonchalantly, “I’ll be fine, my homeroom teacher loves me,” 

“Only because you're a kiss ass,” Chenle retorts, opening the car door and letting the morning breeze in. 

“Have a good day,” Jeno says, following him out of the car, “I’ll come pick you up after school?” 

“Sounds perfect.” Chenle replies. 

He leaves Jeno with a goodbye hug. Feeling content and loved as he enters the school gates with _LEE_ etched onto the back of his varsity jacket. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this! comments are very welcomed :]
> 
> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/heejinsbian)


End file.
